Citrine
Citrine is a clone of Quartz and hails from the uHive, being created specifically for Fenrir of the Flame. As a clone of Quartz, Citrine has all the powers of Quartz due to being based off her DNA. The character was created by as a way to help develop Quartz's character more as well as flesh out Fenrir and his group of characters. The character will make their debut in a very short story entitled Trip to uHive. Citrine was created on uHive as a clone of Quartz under the request of Fenrir of the Flame, of which Doomulus Saline and Relena were forced to retrieve. After being brought back to his spaceship, Citrine was officially activated. Since then, Citrine has been fighting against the Doomuli Resistance for Fenrir, although she dislikes him greatly and thinks that her potential is being wasted on his orders. She is unique as she is not a creation of The Threat, but rather a modified clone. Description Citrine looks incredibly similar to Quartz albeit with a lot of differences. The lines on her face start from the sides of her face and turn sharply into the circles around her eyes, with a second, thin set following that. Her eyes are red as opposed to blue, and her "crystals" on the top of her chest and belly are colored red. The bulbous bob is placed closer to her head, resembling a bun as opposed to a ponytail. She wears yellow and black armor and gloves with a red trim around the end around her hands. Her toenails are black as opposed to white. She also wears leg bracers, something that Quartz has not worn since her original appearance, that has yellow crystals that are meant to shock her if she attempts to go against Fenrir. Personality Citrine is a fairly gruff and prideful character, having a hard time acknowledging her losses and usually fighting anyone she is allowed to fight. Citrine considers herself a big deal as both a Doomuli and Krexxon commander were sent to retrieve her from uHive. She usually shows off her power when she can when she has an audience, loving theatrics. She is considered quite the oddity by many in the cosmic community due to her DNA being from one of the Threat's Former Top 10. Unlike Quartz, Citrine is not burdened with brain programming from the Threat or having a phrase that causes her to have a mental breakdown. That being said, Citrine is far from superior than Quartz. Whereas Quartz learned kindness and an appreciation for the Earth, Citrine is nothing but a bully and resists change when confronted with it. She has a fascination with fire similar to Quartz, although gets incredibly defensive if confronted about it. Appearances ''Trip to uHive Powers and Abilities Citrine has access to almost all the abilities that Quartz has. She has super strength that is capable of pulling up a tank with one hand. Citrine can create energy discs that spin when being thrown, which are faster and unblockable but have a low chance of actually hitting anyone. Cirine can also fly and boost her speed with a red energy trail behind her. Her claws can also heat up and are capable of melting steel. It is unknown if Citrine has access to a Second Form or not. Specific Abilities Relationships Fenrir of the Flame Doomulus Saline Relena Unten Bluzen Quartz Trivia *Citrine was inspired by Cornilius from Journey Home Centauri 3: The Junkosphere. *Citrine is named after the Citrine quartz. Interestingly, she is mostly red in design, which goes against how Citrine is known for being mostly yellow. Her beta name was actually Rose, but was changed later in development. *Citrine's attack moves are named after days as a reference to the Dragon Ball character Raditz. In canon, she named these attacks after the days she developed them on. Gallery CitrineExo.png|Citrine's design from Trip to uHive. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Clones Category:UHive Products Category:Females Category:Female Villains Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Asexual Characters Category:Trip to uHive